The Misadventures of Levi Loud (series)
The Misadventures of Levi Loud is a fan/spinoff series based on one of the cousins in the Loud family, Levi Loud. The series premiered on June 1st, 2016 and has gained critical acclaim for its detailed storylines, animation and hand drawn sequences. The pilot was animated by Renegade Animation, but it is currently animated by Levi's own studio, PXLFIGHTER Animation. The series is planned to air on Netflix starting on January 3, 2017. A episode featuring Lance and Louis Loud(who are voiced by Ryan Boyd and Jason Pleasant) will occur in Episode 5. Plot The series centers around Levi Loud. Levi is a 18 year old boy with a love for animating, roller coasters, classic cars and much more. Throughout each 27 minute episode, he explains why and how growing up in the Loud House is even harder for him than we already know. With the help of the rest of the Loud family, he goes on many trips and adventures, which never end as planned. Episodes -Episode 1: Welcome to My World: Levi explains everything wrong with his life and shows the viewers what happens when the cameras aren't rolling. He then goes off on a mission to grab the last pair of Six Flags tickets and succeeds. Aired June 1, 2016 -Episode 2: A Storm is Brewing: Levi takes the family on a secret trip to Six Flags New England in Agawam, MA, and tries to convince the family members to ride his favorite ride there, Wicked Cyclone. Along the way, he discovers Fireball, a 70 ft Super Loop themed to hot rods, one of his favorite things. Eventually the whole family agrees to ride Wicked Cyclone. Luna is extremely nervous because she announces she's never been on any roller coasters, let alone one that goes upside down. Levi comforts Luna as they move through the line. When its their turn, Levi and Luna sit in the front row. Lincoln and Leni try to escape, but Lori grabs them and makes them sit down. When the ride starts, Luna is still nervous but Levi explains his experience and Luna calms down. As they climb the steep lift hill, Leni and Lincoln begin holding hands, as Levi and Luna bump fists. As the ride slowly crests the top of the hill, Luna thanks Levi for helping her face her fear. In return, Levi simply nods. They both put their hands up as Wicked Cyclone speeds down the first drop. The episode then cuts to black. Aired June 8, 2016 -Episode 3: A Day with Levi and Lincoln: TBA. Airs January 3, 2017 Trivia -This is one of two shows by Levi based on or airing on Nickelodeon, the other being the original series, Minutemen. -Luna is revealed to have never ridden a roller coaster in Episode 2. -When Levi is included, the Loud family total increases to 14, 4 boys, 10 girls. -Levi announces in episode 1 that because he was born on February 17th 1998, he is the 3rd oldest child in the family, making Lori the 4th oldest. -Levi is eighteen years old -The Misadventures of Levi Loud actually features product placement; Mountain Dew is clearly noticeable and Levi is constantly seen drinking it, and real theme parks are mentioned like Six Flags New England, Alton Towers, and Cedar Point. -The Smiler at Alton Towers is also manifested as a human character who frequently hangs out with Lucy and Levi. The Smiler is also, other than Levi, the only one not afraid of Lucy. -Episode 5 and 7 involves another project of Levi's; The Lunchables Brigade was introduced in 2005 by Oscar Mayer, and was revived by Levi in 2015. They have made 2 appearances to date. -Episode 5 will feature a appearance by Lance and Louis Loud who are voiced by Ryan Boyd and Jason Pleasant Category:Spin-off episodes Category:Spin-offs Category:Levi Loud